Konoha Sunrise
by ForgivenKazuma
Summary: The sunrise gave me hope that maybe one day, if I just waited long enough and worked hard enough, that someone would finally notice me. Just as I have noticed the Sun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto.**

_This story is has been a source of annoyance for the last week for me. First it Got deleted and I had to rewrite it and then It would not upload onto the site. _

_Finally it gave in to persistance and here it is, this is only the first chapter of who knows how many. _

_Also I would like to ask that if you have any ideas on how to improve Sakura's pasrt of the Story then please drop a review or message, Sakura's part of the story hasn't quite come out as I wanted it to._

_Enjoy_

**Konoha Sunrise**

Sunrise always was always been my favourite time of the day, it gave me strength to stand up every morning and faith in the nindo that I had ingrained into myself since becoming a shinobi.

No one ever appreciated or willingly noticed the sun or the light it shone down on them, silently supporting life and illuminating our days to remind us that it's there to help us get through and never once complaining. It is never ending and ceaselessly helping those who did nothing but fleetingly recognise its presence before going about their days and only once more before they go to sleep and the moon takes over.

Even when others were asleep it was somewhere else shining down on the land, giving luminous joy to those thousands of miles away. I get up early in the morning everyday to greet the sun, whether I had slept for hours or not even a minute.

The sunrise gave me hope that maybe one day, if I just waited long enough and worked hard enough, that someone would finally notice me. Just as I have noticed the Sun.

* * *

"Gaki why the hell are you always up so early, ne?"

The grumble came from a newly awakened Jiraiya as he emerged from his tent rubbing his eyes to remove the remaining work of the sandman.

His answer was met with a silence that seemed unnatural considering the pair that where travelling together. Casting about with blood shot eyes Jiraiya found the smoking remains of last night's campfire and an already collapsed and stored tent not more than ten feet from his.

The dim light of pre-dawn made it even more of a challenge to spot the boy he was looking for, even if for a shinobi the boy chose to wear ridicules colours like the orange suit he was so fond of till two years ago.

Now he only wore the colour sparingly, lining his jacket which Jiraiya found lying next to the backpack that was resting on the tent. Rubbing his eyes once more the white haired Sage, turned back to his tent and gave a long winded sigh.

With a slow and calculated pace he began to collapse his tent to its folded state, all the while mumbling to himself.

"What the hell does he think I am his bloody caretaker?"

* * *

Not far from the still dark clearing ran a calm river, trickling softly over the bed that supported it. A brightly coloured plethora of fish swam just below the crystal clear water, mouths and fins occasionally breaking the water to snatch at unsuspecting water flies.

Huge deciduous trees of the Fire Country grew along the banks offering stability to the river banks and shade for weary animals and travellers alike that came across this beautiful view, offering a short respite for the journeys ahead.

Upon these calm waters staring out towards the brightening pink and orange tint on the horizon sat a solemn figure. The figure was a boy no older than sixteen whose blonde hair hung heavily across cobalt blue eyes that patiently studied the horizon as if expecting something to happen or appear.

He wore nothing but black training shorts and a necklace that held a milky green diamond or stone flanked by two inconspicuous black beads. His muscles rippled across his body although he seemed totally at ease, breathing in deeply and evenly while staying floating stationary on the river surface.

Time carried on without head to this contradiction to nature, the birds of the forest woke with melodic chirping followed shortly by the activity of all those animals that made the forest floor and undergrowth their home. The sun continued its languid accent into the sky, clearing the horizon with a breath taking display of colour and warmth.

Golden blonde hair lifted slightly as a smile graced humble features and blue eyes filled with awe.

The shear splendour of the sunrise had never ceased to amaze Naruto, always leaving him dazzled and feeling reborn as the warmth it emitted washed lazily over him. It felt like a cleansing wave of purity to wash away past misgivings, truly giving him the feeling that today was new day in both calendar and mind.

Tan skin drew taut over flexed muscles as Naruto rose, standing in the middle of the river and shared a quiet moment with nature. The movement of fish under the water and watched as they swam under the dazzling reflection of the sun without a care in the world.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as eyes closed themselves to the morning light to search the depths of his mind to find the memories of home. The village probably looked much different but he knew that appearance was probably the only change it had over taken along with older inhabitants.

People would still be going about life as they always had. A bustling market, a hard working academy, a busy Hokage and a never ending stream of ninja leaving and returning to and from missions meant almost constant activity through the days and nights.  
Children will be playing with friends and families will be spending nights together eating dinner or just spending time with one another.

It had always been that way in Konoha, busy and loud. He had never really been a part of the picture as far as so many were concerned always having to gain attention from doing something stupid or juvenile. It was never easy to try and fit in, especially when he was what he was.

The first time he ever felt a part of any thing was when he met Sarutobi-jiji. On the surface a sun kissed complexion wrinkled with a smile. The old man had been his inspiration for his dream and would always hold a grand place in his memories, always remembered as the grandfather he never knew and the man to give his life direction.

It had been a painful day that which had followed the Sound and Sound invasion. Konoha had won an almost impossible victory but at a great cost. They had lost the ageless leader and father of the village that had guided them through the toughest times.

The sun, that day, had also gone into mourning for the hero who gave his life for the safety of the village and a future without threat from his sick and twisted student, the traitor that haunted Konoha.  
The sun had not been seen, the rain had held solemn witness to his burial along with every single inhabitant of the great village.

Not long after that the village suffered again but had hit closer to home than the blonde had ever wanted to. The Uchiha prodigy left the village in a blind and desperate attempt to gain power after he had been defeated by the loud shinobi on the hospital roof, one of only two remaining Uchiha and the rookie of the year that had been Naruto's teammate and brother in soul he had hurt many with his treason.

Suddenly the blonde felt too drained to maintain the concentration of staying standing on the water surface and inch by inch became immersed up to his waist in cooling liquid. Tension was washed away and blue eyes open once again only to shimmer with pain that rippled across the surface of a person's heart.

Sasuke's treason had pained him more than he liked to admit but that had held no significance against the pain that had gripped his very soul when he was faced with the tears of the one he loved. It had been a comparison between a bruise and a mortal wound, over whelming in the sense that nothing else had come close to since.

Sakura had cried and begged him that day to bring back the one she loved, pleaded and told him he was the only one who could and he had believed her. He had believed her with unwavering doubt that she spoke the truth and his heart would let him do no less for the one _he_ loved.

So he had left her with a promise and grin that hid all the pain he felt after the promise had been spoken, only to return with a near fatal wound and empty hands. How he wished that the hospital bed that supported him would swallow him whole when he saw her enter his room and stare at his bandaged upper body.

He apologised and apologized and did his best to explain that he had done his best. She had almost completely ignored him and stood by the window that let in bright rays of light. She had said she forgave him, but he knew better. Her forgiveness was merely disappointment and that lack of faith had hurt almost as much as seeing her tears.

When she left Jiraiya had appeared at the window and informed him on how much of a fool he was for chasing someone who did not want to stay, but Naruto had made a promise to an unrequited love that he would bring Sasuke back if it took him a life time. He would stay a fool he had told Jiraiya then who simply gave him a side long glance before an almost knowing smile graced his aged features.

It had been then he told Naruto of the training trip he was taking him on, a trip that would last an entire three years. In the end the choice had been simple; he would either stay in Konoha and endure the disappointment of the one he loved most, or leave for three years to train to become the best shinobi he could be to bring back a boy that would bring a smile to the love of his life but shatter his very own heart.

He could not stand failing the one he loved, could not bring himself to give her anything but the world and if the traitor was her world than he would destroy his own hopes and dreams for a single smile to grace her beautiful lips again.

He had asked Tsunade-baa-chan to take Sakura as her apprentice the day before he left; he knew that if she would want to be strong to bring back Sasuke even if he disappointed her again. He knew no one better to help her than the Hokage herself. He had asked the last favour of Tsunade that he would anyone in his life.

His happiness never seemed to matter to anyone, so it meant little more to him than something that he would never find. He understood it well, but that did not mean it did not hurt.

For three long and painful years his dreams had haunted him with images of failure and disappointment, failure to fulfil the promise of a lifetime to the holder of his heart and the disappointment of losing his heart to a traitor. Seldom where there nights that allowed him more than a few hours restless sleep, since he would always wake shaking with an unbearable pain gripping his heart.

On nights like those he was glad for the sunrise that would follow, for they helped rest his mind and give him a respite from the constant ache. This morning had been a great sight to behold and a lift that he had needed, his dreams had done him no favours and if not for the residence of his abdomen he would probably have looked like Gaara with the rings that would have surrounded his tired eyes.

Three long years had passed him by and he was now finally returning to the place he wanted to call home but it gave him no reason to. He felt as if he was just heading for another stop on the trip and it was the longest stop they would make.

Sinking until he was covered up to the neck by the refreshing waters he slowly swam his way to the shore that had lead to his camp and his master, ero-sennin.

Reaching the muddy banks he made his way towards the tree line, finding the path back hidden by a few white flowered bushes. The path was long and he silently swept along it, thoughts still lingering on the promise he made to the love of his life and the inevitable confrontation that would follow his return.

Finally reaching camp he watched as Jiraiya finished packing up his pack and kick out the remaining embers of last night's fire. He smiled at his mentor and then walked over to join him and get changed into the cloths he left behind. He reckoned that he had two days left to spend silently with his mentor and father figure and he was going to try his best to forget the pain that awaited his arrival in Konoha.

* * *

Hospitals were always bright and clean, always too bright and too clean. Sounds in hospitals were amplified tenfold and senses felt overwhelmed with strong smells of disinfectant and medicine. Patients complained about noise and the intensity of the light that assaulted their senses everyday but hospitals didn't change, they would stay as they had always been. The only consolations patients had were the friendly staff that would always do everything possible to help even when the hospital would not.

She had been witness to this for three years, working under the Hokage herself as her apprentice. She never knew why the Sannin choose her out of all the other Kunoichi in the village and was never offered an explanation from the legend. She had asked and persisted with questions but he Hokage would just adopt a sad and thoughtful expression before telling her that the reasons where not for her to know but accept.

After the umpteenth time she gave up asking and just accepted the training she was being given. The sessions were mentally and physically gruelling and more than once did she collapse from exhaustion only to be brought to by the legendry medic and sent to get some rest that she gratefully took.

She had learned a great many things, precision control over her chakra that rivalled that of the legend herself, the very same control that allowed the Sannnin to level entire mountains and made shinobi tremble with awe and fear. Also her medical knowledge had been pushed and stretched to the max, till the point where she could recite the names and functions of every bone organ and cell in the body.

She had not even yet reached near the level of Tsunade but she had become possibly the third best medical expert in Konoha, behind Tsunade's close friend and assistant Shizune and the Legend herself.

She had trained hard every day to bring back the one who left her for power, because she knew that if she showed him they could be strong together then she could convince him to stay with her. She had failed to stop him on the night he left, knocked out cold and left on a stone bench on the path out of the village. Then even when she had asked her remaining team mate to bring him back he couldn't, he had promised and he had failed her.

She had been more then disappointed when the one she yearned for had not returned with him. She had told him it was alright, but she didn't know whether she meant it or not. She had stood at the very same window she was looking out now, silently hating him for not keeping his promise.

When Naruto had told her it was a promise of a lifetime she wanted to believe him desperately but what was the dead last of the class going to do that could stop the Uchiha. She didn't know and left the boy where he lay wrapped almost completely in bandages, she didn't want to show the lose she felt.

She had been in such a hurry that she did not wait to see his reaction to her silence, and now she wondered about the blonde boy that had made her a promise that would span a lifetime if he could not fulfil it. Why had he even promised her such a thing when she had given him no reason to?

Staring out onto the sprawling village from the hospital window she remembered how she had brushed him off for her love without thought as if it was a natural reflex. Three years on from that day and she had began questioning everything she knew of him. Always a ready smile and easy going attitude he never seemed to be down, the only time she had seen the smile disappear had been in that hospital bed bandaged up. And even then he seemed sadder with his failure to beat the one he promised to bring back then the gaping hole that had removed half his chest and nearly his heart.

The first month or two after he left on his training trip had been bliss besides her training with the Hokage, since quiet had reigned over the village and her life lacked the annoyance of his presence.

The joy of his absence had slowly faded into a sort of indifference that reflected the monotonous days of training, working, eating and sleeping before getting up again the next day to do it all over again. Then somewhere between the end of the first year of his absence and the beginning of the second year that indifference slowly changed to a faint feeling of something missing. The silence that consumed the village since he left began to unnerve her; the village was missing the liveliness that made it home.

Everything seemed to slow to a crawl and became subdued, even the usually noisy market seemed to turn into whispered arguments and sluggish transactions. It had been the last three months since he left and she began to miss his presence sorely. The attention he gave her had made her feel special in a way that no one else had done before. Going out of his way everyday to greet her and to support her even when she just told him to shut up had a profound effect on her.

Now she couldn't wait to see him again if only to hear him say something stupid once more, so she could clobber him over the head and call him an idiot. She knew he would be back any day now but she wondered if he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him.

When she last saw him was leaving the north gates of Konoha with the Toad Sage Jiraiya and he had said goodbye to everyone who showed up, and it had been only a few. Kakashi had been there with Tsunade-sama and her assistant Shizune. He had smiled at them when they met him at the gate, seeming genuinely surprised that anyone would show up to see him leave. When he spotted her she noticed his eyes darken from their usual cerulean to cobalt blue and his smile faltered for just a second, but she had ignored it and now she wished her last words to him had not been those that she had spoken so selfishly.

"You promised me, and you better keep it ne?"

I look back now and I recognise the flicker of pain that swam in his eyes before they disappeared into their depths with a grin and thumbs up.

"It's a promise of a life time, no matter what Sakura-chan."

She wished he would be here now so that she could apologise for being so selfish, I had been so young and now I see sides of him that make my heart ache for him. She had found out more of the wayward comrade with all the access to the Hokage's private files. She had read of his life as an orphan, parents unknown and a life all alone with no one to care for him.

She had seen his medical files and she had nearly dropped it in horror at what she read. Naruto had been to the hospital over seven hundred times for emergency care. It listed broken bones, gashes, inch deep wounds and dangerous amounts of blood lose all appearing hundreds of times as she read down. It had offered no explanation of the cause and that had opened her eyes which had begun to brim with tears. It made her sick to think anyone was able to break the arm and leg of a then seven year old Naruto if the chart was true.

She had discovered a great many things about him, from the reason why he wore that ridicules orange jump suit which was because the only cloths he was able to find or get were those thrown away by one of the stores in Konoha, to the reason why he at nought but ramen. That reason had confused her, why would no body allow him to enter their shop just to buy food? It had pained her to hear that Ichiraku had been the only shop that would sell him anything at all, for what reason she had no idea.

All those things had paled against the mystery of pages torn out of the book that held all the information on his birth and first two years of his life. It ate at her patients and curiosity to know why something like birth information would be destroyed.

Her mind wondered on and on about the boy that was meant to return any day but she had duties to do which she was reminded of when a sharp ring sounded through the building indicating an emergency in the ICU. With a final glance at the empty bed that a twelve year old blonde had once occupied she rushed out into the corridor, grapping a pair of disposable gloves from the table near the door then speeding off in the direction of the ICU.

* * *

"Ne ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya turned his agitated look on the boy that seemed to be lost in the blue skies, a trait that he had seen in the leader of the Nara clan in his youth and also in his son at present. They had been travelling for two days now in the direction of Konoha and the blonde seemed to have something on his mind, but it did not mean he had to carry on with the ridicules name he used for his master.

"What do you want Gaki? Why should I even answer you when you're so disrespectful?"

Naruto turned towards him and gave him a sheepish smile before surprising Jiraiya with his answer.  
"Ah, gomen Jiraiya-sama." Said the blonde rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, "I just wanted to say arigatou for training me, I don't think I would be as strong as I am without your help."

Jiraiya stopped walking and watched shocked as the young shinobi walked obliviously onwards. Noticing that his master's footsteps weren't in tune with his anymore he turned to see what had stopped him. Seeing Jiraiya standing in the middle of the dirt road looking surprised confused him, could it have been something he said?

"Oi, Ero-sennin is everything alright?" he asked cautiously.

Jiraiya snapped out of his momentary shock and gave the blonde a menacing glare. Walking over he rubbed Naruto's head roughly with loud protests from the flustered shinobi.

"Shut it gaki, for a moment there I thought you were being respectful but I guess I was wrong." Then letting the blonde head free he walked on for a few meters before calling over his shoulder to the blonde still massaging his sore scalp.

"Hurry up gaki not far to go now, Konoha is just a few miles ahead!"

* * *

Review If You Wish, It Would Be Much Appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Not that I own less of Naruto but that Kishimoto-san owned more of Naruto._**

_Ahhhhhhhh!!! . . . . .I beleive that sums up this chapter. I apologise to all those who have waited for this chapter for so long. I will give you no excuse now since it would be rushed and sound like drivle. But I if you do wish to aquire some or other form of explanation then I will post it on my profile as soon as I have gotten some sleep, since it is currently three in the morning and I'm pretty sure I'm going to need glasses soonish if I don't stop looking at the PC Screen._

_On with the show then . . . ._

**

* * *

**

**"_Shut it gaki, for a moment there I thought you were being respectful but I guess I was wrong." Then letting the blonde head free he walked on for a few meters before calling over his shoulder to the blonde still massaging his sore scalp._**

**"_Hurry up gaki not far to go now, Konoha is just a few miles ahead!" _**

* * *

"Ah! . . . It's good to be back after so long!"

"Ne Naruto?" The voice had been Jiraiya who was looking up as his student with a unschooled look of annoyance. Naruto was standing on one of the lamp posts that dotted Konoha that also gave him an amazing view of the whole village, looking down he gave his sensei a quizzical glance before he got another shouted reply.

"You can't stay up there all day baka! We need to go report to Tsunade!"

Sweeping his sight across the village one more time he noticed that they had already added the current Hokage's head to mountain. He was surprised to see the new addition but it sparked a hint of determination in him, knowing that he was working to become just as recognised as all the legends that graced the span of rock and had become symbols of pride for the village of Konoha.

Jumping down and landing with little more than a slight disturbance of the dirt path Naruto joined his master. Turning towards Jiraiya he was about to inform the Sage on the addition to the mountain only to find the sannin was already speeding along the sun drenched roof tops towards the Hokage's tower.

With a yell of frustration Naruto chased after the white haired old man.

"Ayah! What the hell ero-sennin? Wait for me!"

* * *

The sun that hung above Konoha like a warm and reassuring light bleached the village in bright contrasts, turning colours that looked dull in the dark to amazing and breathe taking in the brightness.

The same light made no greater impression than on the tower of the villager leader, the Hokage. The plain red tiles that covered its roof to the pale colours of the gentle curved walls that supported them sparkled and dazzled the eyes of all who saw it. It had a feel of peace and majesty about it.

The walls were littered with windows into the modest interior brightening the essentials of the building, giving the room an earthly feel instead of the cramped claustrophobic panic that ran through the market streets, with stalls fighting for position among the throng of people, that made its presence known by the loud shouts from vendors and bargaining of villagers no more than three blocks away.

Watching daily life unfold from the top most windows of the tower was the Hokage herself.

Her hazel eyes scanned over the bustle of the market to the peaceful streets of the neighbour hoods that ran in almost all directions. People were everywhere to be seen, in shops, on the streets, in the parks and the very active market. They scattered the village in groups of friends, individuals enjoying the day, couples holding hands and kids screaming and laughing as their games left them lost in their own innocence.

She loved the village that looked up to her, once she would not have cared less. Once, so hell bent on drowning herself in sake and gambling to forget her past that she only wished to be left alone, but her lifelong team mate and also silent admirer and his now apprentice had brought her back and restored her faith in life after the deaths of all those she held dear.

She turned from the lively site of her village to the papers that were stacked high on her fine deciduous wooden desk. The papers waited for her judgement like so many suspects of an unforgivable crime, she shook her head at the thought. To her that is exactly what they were, criminals that where all guilty of making her reign as Hokage more difficult than it need be.

Grabbing hold of the closest suspect she scanned its motives and alibis, taking into account the excuses and witnesses before reaching out to the stamps that sat like judge's gavels on the desks edge to her right. Taking a firm grip on the round handle of the one closest to her she brought it down delicately on an ink soaked pad sitting just above the stamps own place of residence.

Gently rolling her wrist in a small circular motion she inked the stamp before lifting it like a hand of judgement above the suspect in question. With a resounding thud she wrought her judgement on the silent sheet of paper. Not leaving the stamp for longer than it needed to print its thoughts she removed it, revealing the sole word 'APPROVED' to be its judgement, only to replace it once again on its place of rest where it rested until it was called upon to exact the same punishment on the suspects to follow.

The 'APPROVED' suspect was carelessly dropped into an 'Out' tray situated at the foremost right corner of her desk, leaving it to dwell on its judgement while those remaining in the 'In' tray waited their turn.

A loud knock interrupted her plan of securing the next suspect. Unfazed she sat back in her high backed chair and brought her hands together before resting them under her shin. Contemplating whether or not to allow the visitor entrance she sat still. The knock came once again and before she could even complete her decision the door slammed open to reveal a tall, well built man with flowing white hair and handsome features. Taking this all in within a few seconds she began to reprimand the man for barging in without consent before her dark hazel eyes landed on the shinobi hair band of the man. Her eyes widened and turned a forest shade of green and her mouth slightly hung open with surprise.

"Jiraiya?!"

The man grinned at her and opened his mouth to reveal sparkling white teeth, about to answer her question only to be halted by a shout from the door way.

"Oi, ero-sennin! What the hell was that for, you could have at least slowed down until I caught up!"

The voice that had spoken was deeper than she remembered but when her gaze landed upon the irate figure in the doorway there was no mistaking its owner.

"Naruto!"

Getting up from her seat she quickly walked over to the young man and engulfed him in hug. Caught off guard the shinobi let out a yelp of surprise before he realised what was going on and returning the hug.

Jiraiya looked on with a slight grin at the scene before interrupting them, they needed to finish reporting the results of the training and he also had an important word or two that he needed to tell her in private as soon possible.

Clearing his throat he brought the two back to present. "It's nice to see you again Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya's grin spread from ear to ear but quickly stopped when he saw Tsunade ire build, mistaking it for a perverted smirk.

"It really is good to see you again hime." His grin now more of simple smile, her eyes seemed to lose the spark of murder before she smiled back at the old hermit. "It's good to see you two back as well." Turning around she walked around the solid desk and again took her seat in the high backed chair. "Now take a seat, tell me about the trip. I've been waiting three years."

* * *

The day had been long, emergency after emergency had popped up during her shift. It seemed that all of Konoha was trying to get them self injured or killed in some or other fashion during her shift, which was always busy enough as it was. Sakura hadn't even had a chance to go to lunch, the half hour had been spent healing the third degree burns of one of the newer genin who had been trying out a chunin level fire jutsu and very obviously couldn't control it.

Finally free from her shift she washed her hands with antiseptic and dried them off with one of the rough towels that stood next to the staff locker room sink. Walking over to her locker she punched in the 6 digit code on the lock and put away the white coat that she had taken to wearing on her rounds.

After gathering her weapons pouch, which she kept on hand for emergency missions or the like, and some change that was lying on the top shelf of the locker. Turning she closed and locked the door on the locker in a single deft movement of her wrist. Following the rows of labelled lockers she absent-mindedly read the names of the doctors, nurses and junior staff as she trekked towards the light brown door of the room that lead to freedom. She had been mentally occupied most of the day and now it had a chance to rest she had a funny feeling, or more aptly put, a strange notion. She felt like she was missing something important but couldn't figure what.

Too tired to further contemplate the significance of the feeling she signed out and waved to the young brunette that sat behind the reception counter of the hospital, she was one of the newer recruits and had been stuck with paper duties, and then with what felt like huge difficulty pushed through the revolving door at the entrance and stepped out into the orange, purple glow of the setting sun.

Taking a second to appreciate the beauty and warmth it emitted she closed her eyes, savouring the light touch of the sun on her skin and the dancing spots that covered her eyelids. Suddenly she remembered what she was doing, then with a shake of her head she continued down the entrance path at a brisk pace.

She didn't have time to dawdle with trivial things, she had things to do before she could get into a comfortable, plush bed and drift off into the tranquil silence of sleep.

* * *

"And that's everything?"

"Hai." Came two simultaneous, baritone replies.

Tsunade sat behind her desk arms folded over her rather ample chest, as noted by Jiraiya, she had been given an hour debriefing on Naruto's training trip. From what she had heard it wasn't all smooth sailing. They had been attacked numerous times on their trip by daring missing nin who sought infamy in defeating the legendary Toad Sage and dim-witted bandits who failed to recognise the shinobi forehead protectors.

The training itself had been brutal by Jiraiya's description only down played by the speed at which Naruto kept completing set tasks. The young shinobi looked much stronger than he ever did before, also exuding an aura of confidence and maturity that surprised her.

That was not the only change she saw though, the blonde seemed more subdued than she had ever remembered him being. Sure he was still boisterous and over-confident as ever but he was no longer as loud or boastful. In fact he had not said anything more than the occasional comment regarding Jiraiys's exaggerations of the training intensity.

Looking at him now through a dark shade of brown her eyes scanned over him in a quick evaluation. His lips were no longer twisted into that near permanent grin he wore in his youth but was no instead a more neutral half smile, his blonde hair had changed from painful yellow to a more dusty gold and now hung over his forehead protector and partially covered unreadable eyes.

That had struck her the most; eyes that once spoke to the world now seemed guarded with weariness. Black bags hung like burdens under his eyes making him seem tired and drained. Had he been losing sleep during his training?

A moment of contemplative silence followed before the Hokage addressed the two shinobi seated in front of her again.

"Well then if that is it, it seems that the trip did you some good, ne Naruto?"

A grin spread across his face from ear to ear and laughed, "Hai Baa-chan I'm much stronger than before!" She watched the closed eye grin closely and wondered why the young man had grown so fast.

"Well then your dismissed Naruto, maybe you'll run into a few of the rookie nine on your way home." An alarm went off in the office and the Hokage cursed and began searching in the paper bin next to the desk.

With a triumphant mutter that confused the two shinobi watching the scene the noise stopped. Tsunade turned back to them and set the alarm clock at arm length on her desk. Turning and seeing the puzzled faces she shrugged and leaned back once again, getting comfortable.

"That just signals my usual sake break, but Shizune is absolutely hell bent on hiding all my bottles so that stupid piece of machinery was thrown in the bin." Taking one more glance at the clock a thought suddenly popped into her mind.

"Naruto. I believe Sakura is just finishing her daily shift at the hospital. It's not too far from here and you're heading home that way anyway." Lifting a lithe finger to tap her temple she continued. "Maybe you two can catch up with each other, three years is a long time and you're going to have to reacquaint yourselves, since you'll be back as a team once I've finished all the paper work."

A devilish grin formed, remembering the boy's old attachment for her young apprentice. He had had a crush on the pinkette since the academy, at least that's what she had heard from Naruto's Academy sensei, Iruka.

The two had been teammates and even though they were never really on good terms with each other Naruto had still insisted on the crush. Tsunade wasn't ignorant though. She knew of the promise made by the blonde to his crush and the occurrence in the hospital room after the fight with the young Uchiha.

She felt sorry for the kid, having made a promise to his crush to bring back the one she said she loved and for enduring such violent one sided friendship.

All this did not go by unnoticed by the legendary medic, nothing much did. And she had watched her newly appointed apprentice's change in behaviour since the blonde's departure. She watched as for the first few weeks how the young kunoichi seemed overjoyed at not having to stand the loud voice and constant date proposals.

This changed drastically over the time of his absence, her apprentice became more and more frustrated and unfocused as time went by. She seemed to drift of in thought during training and Tsunade would end up reprimanding her. Sakura would always get back to work but the Hokage had heard the occasional muttering of 'baka' and 'loud-mouth'.

She graced the blonde with her mischievous grin before dropping her final comment with a slight hint in her voice.

"I think she's been waiting to see you."

It seems that the blonde had affected her apprentice deeply in some way, but he seemed to think that she would have nothing to do with him unless she needed to, and it showed in his reply.

Instead of the expected smile his defined features dropped into a sombre expression, eyes glued to the floor. "Maybe later, I wouldn't want to disturb her. If Sakura-chan's been working then she's probably tired." Lips twitched in a sad grimace "Besides, I doubt she's really been waiting to see. I'll talk to her tomorrow if she's not too busy."

Getting up from the quest chair he turned and made his way to the door unhurried, not catching the shocked expression on the faces of the two sannin in the room. Glancing over his shoulder he gave one last wave before leaving.

"I'll be at my apartment if you need be Baa-chan, I'm just going to unpack."

The door shut with a dull thud.

* * *

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya questioningly, who in turn just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "What was that? Did I hear him right?" Tsunade was sure that she did but just wanted conformation.

Jiraiya nodded, white hair bristling at the motion, "Hai, you heard right hime."

Tsunade reested her head back against her chair and searched the ceiling of the office for an explanation.

"I thought the kid loved her." Tsuande sounded confused and it was annoying her, she hated confusion. He must have lost the feeling on the trip she thought.

"He does." Lowering her gaze her hazel eyes watched Jiraiya; he was the one that had spoken.

"Then what was th-"She was cut off by the raised palm of the old Sage.

"That boy has a heart of gold hime. I'm not saying that because he's my student but because I've seen it." He paused contemplating his words. "He made a promise to the one he loves to bring back the one she loves even if it took him a lifetime."

"A promise he made even if she gave him no reason to, even if it meant that he would lose his own heart because of it." Jiraiya grimaced.

"You should have seen him." Jiraiya fixed his gaze out of the window and out into the skies, hands unconsciously tracing a long line diagonally across his chest. "I wasn't exaggerating any of those tests, every one of them would have broken a lesser ninja and he fought through them with such determination and heart that I don't know if there isn't anything he wouldn't do to be better."

Jiraiya caught his hand before it started a second similar journey across his chest at another angle and maybe rousing his hime's suspicion, but still his gaze stayed on the sky and the orange hues of its setting light.

"I don't think he knows that I know, but. . ." Rubbing his temples the sage searched for a way to speak his thoughts that sat jumbled in his mind, his student was indeed very unique in whom he was and the things he goes through.

"I heard him, during the nights or early in the morning." Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, wanting to hear the things left out of the debriefing, the things that were normally thought unimportant.

Dark eyes closed as Jiraiya recalled the restless youth that he trained, remembering the little sleep they both got. "He would talk in his sleep. Sometimes he would just apologise in his sleep, saying 'gomen' to everyone he knew, saying sorry for failing them. Failing what I never knew."

Wood creaked as the sage adjusted his position on the chair. "Other times he would just cry, sobbing incomprehensibly." Tsunade watched as the old man leaned back and paused, causing her to become impatient.

Eventually he started again. "He loves her, there's no doubt in that. I'm just not sure whether he believes that she might even possibly want to still know him." A bird landed on the window sill of the window the Sage was staring through, it hopped over to a nest hidden in the corner of the sill.

Inside where three baby chick, watching her feed her young before he got distracted. A few short seconds later it flew off in search of more food for her chicks, not even having eaten yet herself.

Shaking his head he turned to face Tsunade who was now practically leaning over her desk, curiosity peeked.

"He's given up on his heart. He loves that girl, painfully so, I can tell just from looking at him. He's willing to give his life and sanity to see her happy." His calloused hand once again ran across the hidden scar on his chest. "That gaki doesn't think he deserves her love, he's scared to fail her. He pushed himself to exhaustion even after I told him he had done enough, trained even when he was meant to rest." A sigh escaped his lips and he sage looked on past to a point behind Tsunade. "It's like he doesn't know how to live for himself anymore, he's willing to throw all his dreams away for those he loves. For those that don't even appreciate him. He wants them to see him and acknowledge him, to notice him is all he asks in return." The white hair framed the now clearly aged face of the Sage, his lips remaining still for a moment.

"And most of all, the one that made him like this. I hope she knows what she's made this boy, and for her sake I hope she can live with it, because for her happiness I dare not imagine to what length that poor fool would go to."

* * *

_Apologies again to everyone whose been waiting for this._

_If you still think its worth a review after the wait, please feel free to leave one._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, this is not the quickest of updates and I must acquiesce that it is not as long as previous chapters. Althought this may be I would also like to say that I'm pleased to have made the dead line with the time I had free to myself these past two weeks.

Thank you to all those who are following this story and all those who have left reviews, all these great comments just motivate me to write that much more (or atleast update quicker.)

Now I will leave you to the story and leave a promise to make up for the shortness of this chapter in the following one.

* * *

"_He wants them to see him and acknowledge him, to notice him is all he asks in return." The white hair framed the now clearly aged face of the Sage, his lips remaining still for a moment._

"_And most of all, the one that made him like this. I hope she knows what she's made this boy, and for her sake I hope she can live with it, because for her happiness I dare not imagine to what length that poor fool would go to." _

* * *

A lone drop of clear liquid plummeted from the sky, landing on a dusty transparent plane stopping where it was, as if concussed by the impact. Moments later a very similar drop hit the dusty plane not far from the first, this one looked heavier and it showed as it was horizontally dragged across the smooth, featureless plane.

The heavy drop struggled against its fate, the sideways gravity seaming to confuse it causing it to follow a jerky zigzagging path till it hit the end of its journey, a wooden barrier that stretched above the droplet for what seemed to me miles.

The barrier stretched up and onwards for the heavy drop as it was followed by the more timid first drop, which seemed to come to a stop on the plane every few seconds. Just when it seemed it would hold on to its grip on the dusty ground it was hit by a third drop

Catching the first off guard the two drops merged and then gravity took hold, dragging them to the side of the plane and throwing them into the barrier. Soon they were followed by hundreds upon thousands of drops hitting the dusty plane only to be dragged inevitably to the awaiting barrier. Those unfortunate drops that never hit the dusty plane where thrown right into the barrier, only a smidge more fortunate than those that did not reach the wooden barrier and fell off into an endless darkness.

The hardships of these rain drops faced were not going unnoticed, even as they fought a losing battle to find purchase they were being observed.

Bright blue eyes burned through the darkness, their sleepless gaze fixed on the dirty window pane. From the angle they were looking from they saw streaks of clarity racing across an obscure horizon, fighting a battle though the unsure until they came to the point where they were stopped and could not go on.

Blue eyes blinked once, twice, their gaze disappearing and then piercing the darkness once more in rapid succession.

It was two twenty three in the morning, only three minutes since the start of rains onslaught against his bedroom window and more than four hours since he had tried to get some sleep.

Blonde hair hung limp around whiskered cheeks, barely managing to not fall into the burning gaze of the blue orb as if afraid it would suddenly set alight. Broad shoulder rolled and the orbs disappeared in a sea of white sheets, only to rise again moments later as the shoulders were lifted by two well muscled arms.

Legs swung round landing softly on old worn floor boards, Naruto sat up slowly resting his elbows on his knees supporting the hands that held his head up. Rubbing his eyes he turned to look at the timer on his bedside once again.

It now read four twenty seven, the luminous numbers glowing in the dark from the old ticker style clock. Covering his eyes with both hands he slowly dragged them down his face, trying to wipe the tiredness from his eyes but to no avail.

"This sucks." His mumble came out sounding was frustrated, getting up he padded out the bedroom door into the kitchen not even bothering to turn on any lights.

The continuous drumming of the rain against the walls and windows of his apartment followed him, seemingly drowning the silence in the soothing sound. He walked into the small kitchen and headed to one of the small cupboards attached to the wall, opening it only to find a glass before shuffling towards the sink.

Filling up the glass with cool water he turned and leaned against the counter taking three big gulps from the glass. Placing the empty glass in the sink he stared out into the small, dusty apartment, eyes travelling over the Spartan style furnishings.

He was too tired for this, but his mind wouldn't let him rest. His attempts at sleep had all ended in his nightmares haunting him only to have his demons chase him back into wakefulness. **

Turning to stare out of the kitchen window that sat above the sink he watched the rain obscured streets of Konoha silently. Even flooded in light they seemed lonely and unwelcoming. The rain seemed like it would be carrying on for a while, even so Naruto decided that maybe a walk in the rain would clear his mind. If not then he would at least have something to occupy his mind from the thoughts running around his head.

Mind made up he padded back into his room throwing on the first pair of pants that came to hand over his plain blue boxer shorts, followed by a plain black t-shirt that hung on the door handle. Not seeing the need for anything else he grabbed his apartment keys from the bedside table and made his way to the front door. Finding his shinobi sandals in the dark with little difficulty he opened the front door and stepped out before relocking it.

Keys pocketed he made his way to the stairs leisurely, no one beside the odd ninja would be awake at this hour and non that travelled through this part of the village so he had all the time he needed.

Reaching the end of his descent of the stairs he stared out into the falling rain, just momentarily content to watch the steady rhythm of each drop hitting the dirt path. Finally knocked out of his stupor he shoved his hands into his pockets and pushed off into the down pour.

* * *

"Argh! Why can't I just get some sleep?! "

A pink head of hair poked out from underneath a cream pillow case of a rather large rectangular pillow. The owner of the odd coloured hair sat up in frustration, throwing the docile pillow at the cupboard that stood not too far from the foot of her double bed.

The pillow hit the wooden doors of the cupboard with a dull thud, barely heard above the rhythmic drumming of the rain outside, sliding down before hitting the carpeted floor. The young girl stared at the object that had taken on the release of her frustration and it seemed to stare back at her, silently daring her to throw it again.

With a grunt of disapproval she dropped down onto her back once more, emerald eyes tracing the patterns created by the shadows of rain drops as streetlights faintly shone through her bedroom window. She had gotten back late from work and on her trip home stopped by the shop to get some groceries for her parents, only to bump into Ino who ran over to her and insisted she help.

Apparently Ino had nothing to do today since the Yamanaka family shop was closed for some repairs and also the fact that her team had gotten the week off from any missions. So Ino helped Sakura carry the shopping bags home where she stayed for two hours to ramble on and on about all the gossip of the village and stories of her team missions.

It had finally reached near ten before the blonde girl finally deemed herself out of stories and energy, leaving her medic friend to finally get some long awaited rest.

But it had not been so simple.

Finally dressed a pair of black shorts and white tank top she had crawled into bed, her mind mulling lazily over what happened in the day. Her thought popped up and disappeared sporadically but none really worth more than the momentary remembrance. Her consciousness had just began to fade when her mind latched onto a faint memory that it deemed important enough to rouse her to contemplate it.

The simplicity of the moment vanished as the memory her mind latched onto the memory of that forgetful feeling she had leaving work today. Thinking on it she searched her mind for anything she might have missed that was meant to happen today but to no avail. Spending almost an hour trying to figure it out she gave up, opting rather to focus on falling into wonderful, restful sleep. She couldn't. No matter how hard she tried or did not try she could not get to sleep, the thought of not knowing what the feeling was about driving her crazy. So she had been since then, mounting a failing effort to get some rest.

Rolling onto her side she pulled the soft pink blanket up to her chin, eyes straying from the shadows on the ceiling to the casters of the shadows. It had started raining a while back and the consistent drumming had done nothing to aid her attempt at sleep.

Her thoughts had since stopped circling her mind but sleep still eluded her, leaving her to watch restlessly are the rain continued its relentless assault on the village. Watching the rain drops hit the pain before sliding down interested her for a moment, seeing them cling to their position before being dragged down by another one of its heavier or unfortunate comrades.

She watched the rain for what seemed like hours, entranced by the simple motions of the rain drops hitting the glass before sliding down and disappearing from view.

When finally her attention was averted she saw that it was almost three in the morning, rolling out of bed she headed to the bathroom. Not bothering to turn on the light she turned on the cold water tap by the basin, splashing her face with water to get rid of the drowsiness that clung to her having accepted that sleep was not forth coming.

Now more awake than she had been she walked over to the window of her room to see a dishevelled reflection of herself in the window with help from the street light. Ignoring the image mocking her insomnia she stared out into the rain blurred streets and houses that made up her neighbourhood.

Everything seemed subdued and dull, colours muted by the rains tenacity for falling in endless sheets. Even the street lights usual bright yellow glow seemed to be nothing more than a dull orange against the oppressive downpour. Nothing would be out in this weather, not if it had some sense of self preservation.

Sighing she turned to resign herself to struggling to find something to keep her busy until she had to make her shift at the hospital in the morning. Just as she was about to turn from the window she caught a bright shock of golden yellow out the corner of her eyes. Turning back she focused on the bright colour that stood out against dreary annoyance of Mother Nature.

The longer she looked at the less blurred by the rain it became, then she realised that the golden yellow thing was moving seemingly hovering above the street just out of the light. It seemed to never stray near the light even though it looked like it wasn't making an effort to avoid it either.

Curious she watched as the shapeless blur of colour hovered along the street a few blocks away from her apartment. It was heading down the street and Sakura knew it would eventually have to pass the lights flooding the streets in front of the complex if it carried on the way it was heading.

It stayed true to its path and reached the lights in front of the building in a minute or so yet not quick enough for Sakura's impatience and curiosity. Without a pause it hovered into the light and Sakura gasped with surprise, unbelieving of what she saw. Or rather who she saw.

"Naruto?!"

* * *

Read it? Reviewed it?

Well hopefully doing the first has tempted you to do the second.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah, I really don't own Naruto.

Tada!! :P

Lord knows how I managed to update this so fast but I did say I owed all my readers big time for the last chapters shortness and the time taken to post it. This one is a little longer and I hope an improvement on the previous one.

It was pointed out to me that I was spending too much time on my descriptive writing in the previous chapter. I did my best to address the rambling state of some of my descriptions, hope its an acceptable job done.

Thank you again for sticking with me on this one. (^_^)

Now!! On with the story!

The shock of golden yellow stayed true to its path and reached the lights in front of the building in a minute or so yet not quick enough for Sakura's impatience and curiosity. Without a pause it hovered into the light and Sakura gasped with surprise, unbelieving of what she saw. Or rather who she saw.

"Naruto?!"

* * *

The rain beat down relentlessly even though it was not that heavy, but it seemed as if it wouldn't end. Puddles were already covering the streets in the dozens shining in the dull orange glow of the street lights. Among the down pour walked a lone boy, golden hair plastered down against his head as he walked aimlessly through the village streets with no destination in mind.

He had been walking for near an hour, or so it felt. His mind it seemed paid little heed to the rain, choosing to linger on the dark thoughts that plagued his mind and the nightmares that plagued his dreams. It seemed he would not have chance to rest tonight but there was little point in turning home now, he convinced himself that maybe the longer he let the rain wash over him the sooner his thoughts would follow it.

He lumbered on shinobi sandals occasionally disturbing the already chaotic puddles on the road, there was no sign of life besides the slight condensing of his breathe in the cool night air. The houses that sat taciturnly at the road side showed no sign of activity as they should, only ANBU were awake at this time of night and none ever worked close to the civilian areas.

Raising his head he removed his downcast stare from the rippling and breaking reflection of himself that taunted him as he walked over it. His blue gaze pierced the sky for a moment, taking in the darkness that covered the sky and the pattering rain that assaulted his senses before it disappeared behind the lids that came down quick as blink to protect it.

Naruto paused under a street light, the orange light bathing him in an eerie glow.

A pained look invaded his expressionless features for a moment, put there by the feeling of hopelessness that pervaded his thoughts as they shifted towards the one he considered most precious to him, it lingered a moment before disappearing as fast as it came to be replaced by a sad, accepting grimace.

'_It doesn't matter anymore. As long as I bring him back she won't hate me_.'

Not bothering to open his eyes he set off again, with the hope that maybe she would at least let him talk to her and maybe spend a little time with her. He knew where they stood with on another, not so much acquaintances but not quite friends.

He was doing all he could to keep his promise but it was hard, oh Kami it was hard. He would do anything to see Sakura happy again but he felt so weak, what use was he to her when he nearly died trying the first time. What could the dead last do against the Uchiha prodigy with his Sharingan. Pain welled up in his chest and he pushed it down, battering down the thoughts.

'_I can't give up now. I promised Sakura that I would bring him back!_'

He wished it was that simple, walking out of the glow of the street light and towards the dark that surrounded the light flooded ground, but nothing ever was. '_No matter what, a promise of a life time._'

* * *

She watched from the rain splattered window as the boy she had been waiting for to return disappeared from view, she was stunned to see him back. He looked like he had been back at least since yesterday, she could not see him clearly but the dark shorts and black shirt was definitely not something even a gennin would wear when on a mission or trip.

'_Why didn't anyone tell me Naruto was back?!_' where the older girls first thoughts, followed shortly by one more disturbingly disheartening.

'_And why didn't he come tell me?'_

Ever since he left there had been no doubt in her mind that he would seek her out as soon as he got back from his trip with the Sannin Jiraiya. He always seemed to want to let her know things first even when she didn't want to hear it, and his infuriating attempts to ask her on dates rubbed off on her thinking. Making her believe that she would always be one of the first know when something involved him.

Now that she saw him out there her stomach tightened into a knot of emotion, she didn't know why but it made her both angry and disappointed that he hadn't looked for her and no one had told her when he returned. Realising her frozen position at the window she rushed to her cupboard and quickly rummaged through it.

The urge to talk to him overwhelmed her. She needed to know that he at least looked for her to greet her after three years, even if he couldn't find her that he at least tried. It ate away at her to think he didn't want her to know he was back after he had been gone three years. The last words she spoke to him three long years ago rang clear as a bell in her mind.

"_**You promised me, and you better keep it ne?"**_

'_I need to talk to him, I need to know_.'

Finding a thick red jacket and long pair of black training pants she got dressed as fast as she could, throwing the cloths on as quickly as possible and ran to the front door grabbing her keys of the kitchen counter. Slipping on her black boots at the door and grabbing an umbrella she was out the door and running down the stairs.

'_Naruto, wait for me_.'

* * *

Sakura was glad she had taken the time to grab the umbrella.

When she got down the stairs from her apartment the rain started to pick up, creating a loud drumming on the material as she took off up the road in the direction she knew Naruto had gone. She ran giving little thought of the puddles she splashed through, he mind focused solely on reaching her long gone teammate.

She ran for minutes wondering how he could have gotten so far ahead, worrying that he had changed course somewhere along the road. Pulling her red jacket tighter around her to ward off the cool breeze she ran on, pushing the negative thoughts out of her mind.

'_He must have gone this way!_'

The rain helped little in her search for him, pouring down in thick heavy sheets as it was since she left her apartment. A minute later she saw him, or rather saw his golden yellow head disappearing out from under a street light only metres ahead. Spurred on she picked up speed until she was sure that she was close enough to get his attention and get him to stop.

Not pausing in her awkward run, trying to keep the umbrella up to stop most of the rain while running as fast as she could, she called out over the cacophony of noise caused by the falling liquid.

"Naruto!!_" _

He stopped mid step and turned towards the sound of her voice, not entirely sure if the sound had been imagined or if someone was truly calling his name. Through the rain he looked back at her, eyes passing over her as he swept the street only for the piercing blue gaze to jerk back around trained on her wide in disbelief.

He stood there in the rain illuminated by the glow of the street light and watched as she caught up to him. Once he actually stopped she caught up to him easily, stopping a few metres in front of him joining him under the orange glow. Slightly out of breathe from both the run and the anxiety that had made its way into her mind she closed her eyes for a moment to take a few steadying breathes.

When her breathe was back she opened her eyes only for their emerald gleam to meet guarded glimmering blue and the smile that had unexpectedly started to form on her lips, for finally seeing him again after three years, fell.

They stared at each other for an eon, one frantically searching for the words to say after not seeing him for so long and the other doing everything he could to stay where he stood and not run away from the one he loved out of fear, he did want to disappoint her again like that time three years past.

Finally Naruto turned his head away staring at the ground at his feet and whispered the words she would not.

"Hey. . ."

It seemed an inadequate greeting for all the things they had been through but he could not bring himself to speak more than that, fears crawling up his spine invading his thoughts once more. Sakura was silent for a moment, not knowing what to make of the quiet greeting, one she did not expect from the idiot she knew in their younger days.

Finally her thoughts caught up with her and she rushed to greet him as well, feeling more awkward the longer they stood there.

"Hey Naruto."

Whether it was hearing the sound of her voice or just seeing her after three years of dreaming about and thinking of her he didn't know, but whatever it was it made a smile lift the corners of his mouth and the guarded look left, replaced by a one of subdued joy.

"Long time no see ne, Sakura-chan?"

Hearing him call her that made her heart leap, she had missed him more than she ever thought possible and seeing him again and hearing him say her name the way only he did brought her a joy she could not understand. She smiled in return, watching as a look of surprised pass over his features at the gesture. Confused, her smile disappeared.

"What's wrong Naruto? Is there something on my head?" becoming self conscious she patted her head, feeling for anything there.

"No, nothing's wrong!" He said it doing his best to sound reassuring, waving both hands in front of him to emphasize this.

"Then what is it?" Sakura was slightly irritated, she hadn't seen him in three years and the first thing he does is make her feel silly. She watched closely as he struggled to find the words, wringing his hands slightly.

"It's just . . . well I wasn't . . . You just . . ." Sighing he turned his head away not wanting to watch when she hit him on the head for his reply.

It came out little more than a loud mumble that carried over the rain towards her.  
"Gomen, I was just surprised Sakura-chan." His eyes still staring at the puddles at his feet, "I just didn't expect to see you smile at me." Shutting his eyes he waited for the inevitable, he knew she would hit him now, he wanted to see her again under better terms but nothing ever went as he wanted.

Silently she listened to his confession and she stood shocked. She was now utterly confused, why would he be surprised that she smiled at him? She hadn't seen him in forever and it wasn't as if she hadn't smiled at him be-. . . The thought cut itself off as the truth hit her, hard. Looking back at the boy in front of her she suddenly understood his reason.

She couldn't recall one time during their time knowing one another a single instant when she had offered him a smile, and seeing him flinch and shut his eyes she knew why. He was expecting her to hit him for what he told her, the very thought made her heart clench. She couldn't have been that bad when they were young?

She knew though, that she was. She could remember hundreds of times when she hit him and the reasons why. Those reason seemed petty now and it hurt knowing that she had left such a lasting effect on him. Even now three years on and he was scared of her hitting him, thinking that even his answer to her question would be a good enough excuse for her to hit him.

The realization that followed hit her harder. Not once had he ever tried to stop her. He would always just take the hit with no complaint, not willing to do anything to stop her. It showed, even now after three years of training with the great Toad Sage Jiraiya he wouldn't raise a finger to stop her hitting him even when he did nothing to deserve it.

Feeling terrible she looked up at her teammate as he stood with eyes shut tight and turned to the floor, as if resigned to a punishment. He stood so still it seemed he was no more than a lifelike statue, with soaked cloths hanging of it like rags on washing lines. All this time he had been standing in the rain and he had not asked for relief under her umbrella, she had not offered and she mentally kicked herself again for treating him the way she did.

Deciding to take action the first thing she did was close the small gap between them, bringing him into the shelter of her umbrella. Then cautiously she placed a hand on his shoulder and held back tears as he flinched like she had slapped him.

She whispered his name hoping he would understand she was not planning on hurting him. "Naruto."

Feeling no pain he slowly opened his eyes still staring at the ground unwilling to look her in the eye. Tears began to well up in his eyes, he couldn't stand it. He didn't want to be hit. He felt if she hit him only once more he would break, he would fall apart and he didn't want to be weak in front of her. He was the one that had to be strong for her.

"Naruto, I'm the one wh-", she wanted him to hear her out, wanted him to understand that she was sorry for everything. Everything she said to him, all the things she did to him. She needed him to know how ashamed she felt for the things she put him through. He never gave her the chance.

The resolve holding him in place crumbled, he didn't want to know how disappointed in him she was or how she failed him. He couldn't take it, not now. So he ran.

Turning around he took off down the street for a few metres before disappearing into the air onto the roof tops and into the night, a few stray tears the only thing marking his path. Sakura stood arm hanging in the air where his shoulder had been moments ago staring after him with her words caught in her throat. She wanted to chase after him but her legs would not move, she wanted to call him back but her words froze where they were and denied her the chance.

When he finally vanished from her sight the tears she held in broke free and her legs gave out from under her as her heart ached, she didn't understand why it hurt so much to see him run away from her but the pain in her heart gripped her like no other.

She knew it was her own fault, he ran away because of her but the knowledge didn't make it any easier.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had run for or when the tears had stopped but he knew that he had stopped running long before his tears did. He felt so tired, he dint know where he was and he could have cared less. The pain eating at his heart was so intense that he had to lean against one of the street lights that lined the dirt path, and even then he slid down to the ground and sat down heavily on the rain soaked streets.

He felt rotten for what he did, he felt like a damn coward. He didn't want to admit it but he had turned to look back and when he saw her standing there confused he felt a deep self loathing for leaving her there. He was still the weak little brat that he wanted to change, wished with all his heart he could. He was the one that said something to upset her, he deserved every punch she gave him. He was coward and it tore at his thoughts to know she would probably want nothing to do with him anymore.

He cast his gaze downwards at the dirt between his feet before solemnly correcting himself, '_Nothing except for my promise to bring Sasuke back.'_

Even if she ended up hated him he had made her a promise that he would keep. If it meant she would be happy then maybe for once he would have done something right. He knew know that he would never be good enough for her; there was nothing for her with him but pain and rejection. If he could bring her back the loved Uchiha then she would have no need of a demon cage like him.

He would bring Sasuke back no matter what.

His heart may still ache for her but his resolve to see her happy grew stronger. He knew that his love was a love lost, but he would give his life to make sure that his love's love would never be unfulfilled.

Finding strength in his thought he pushed himself up from the ground, he knew he would not get anymore sleep tonight but he was not going to waste the time he had by sitting in the rain. He wasn't yet strong enough to face Sasuke and Orochimaru, he would need all the training he could get.

With a final look at the teary heavens he started back the way he thought he came, he needed to be quick to get his gear if he was going to get all the training he could.

'_Gomen Sakura-chan, I'll bring him back for you, I promise._'

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I hope you don't mind leaving a review as well.


	5. Chapter 5

_With a final look at the teary heavens he started back the way he thought he came, he needed to be quick to get his gear if he was going to get all the training he could._

'_Gomen Sakura-chan, I'll bring him back for you, I promise.'_

_

* * *

_

Wind blew through the clearing, picking up dust and leaves sweeping them along, an invisible broom cleaning the land with gentle sweeps. The leaves swept up and above the light layer of dust finally left hanging in the air as the sweeping wind passed by in silent passage.

Floating down, one of the many leaves caught up in the gentle breeze landed gently on a patch of golden grass, settling softly, disturbed only by the tilting of the golden grass. The golden grass seemed to be breathing, and with some difficulty. The leaf rested unsteadily where it was until the breathing reverted from their ragged intakes to a smooth rhythm that let it rest easy on the golden island. Without warning a hand, scratched and bleeding, lifted itself into view removing the trespasser that found its way onto the head of the bruised body it was attached to.

Azure eyes seemed to pin the sheet of living green in place as it was brought down from its perch for scrutiny, their gaze questioning and fierce even as they lay near driven into the ground, withering no response from it. After a moment the hand let go of the leaf letting it be swept up and into the milky blue sky. His gaze followed the momentary visitor on his journey into the distance, unable to move a muscle more, all energy wasted on the simple action of before.

He didn't know what time it was, nor did he know exactly how long he had been there. It all seemed to matter rather little, all he could do was focus on keeping his thoughts away from the pain. He had been there for more than a few hours that much he did know. The sky had been dark and wet, now it was dry and the sky shed subdued light over the clearing he lay in.

The blood still covered his skin but it mattered not, he healed fast and the scares where already disappearing leaving blood the only evidence of the hardship that made them or that they where even ever there. Maybe that wasn't the point and if it wasn't, _'Then what is?'  
_He didn't want to think any further. '_Maybe there is no point at all.'_

The gentle embrace of the new morning light settled over him, it had been what he had wanted to see and now it was lulling him, making him drowsy. Sleep seemed to catch up quickly with him, the hours he lost hitting him hard when he was down and out. He didn't want it but couldn't stop it; the nightmares would haunt him again. Maybe they would not find him this time, hopefully.

He knew he looked like a corpse in the state that he was but slumber called and if anyone found him, let them think that it was just so. Kami knows how hard he had trained, his lack of movement demonstrated as much. Light blurred and azure eyes were slipping closed. The promised nightmares of a promise made loomed, with eyes shut and mind numbed sleep pulled him under.

* * *

"_Sakura!"_

"Ha-hai Tsunade-sama!_"_ Sakura snapped out of her daze, embarrassed at being caught staring zoned out at a chart at one of the bed's of the patients in the lower floor of Konoha Hospital.

She shouldn't have been surprised to see her master up on the lower floors, it was where the ICU was and where they roomed all the more critical patients and shinobi. Her master had full control of the first few floors and little to nothing went amiss under her critical eyes. It was those same eyes that had caught her off guard.

"Didn't you hear me?" Tsunade sighed in exasperation, annoyed that her student wasn't focused while on her shift, medic's needed to be able to maintain concentration for long periods of time to be able to tend to even the most fatal of wounds. She needed the entire floor staff at their best constantly otherwise people died, and she would not stand for deaths caused by lax staff, especially if it was her apprentice.

"I said I need you to check up on the four shinobi in room 102. But if you're too preoccupied in your day dream I'll just go do it myself._"_ Turning Tsunade left the sentence hanging in the air, the words sharp.

Sakura jumped quickly replacing the clip board to the front of the bed where it belonged and hurriedly followed after her master.

"Gomen shishou, I'll do it. I just can't seem to focus at all today." Her voice sounded apologetic and meek, surprising Tsunade. She had never heard her student sound so confused since the beginning of her training. She was worried about her student and if the cause was what, or rather who, she thought it was then she needed to sort things out now before Sakura totally lost focus on her shifts.

Turning away from her student she scanned the hall before spotting a suitable candidate.  
"Yasha-san! Will you do a favour for me and go check on the shinobi in room 102?"

Yasha, a tall, old looking man with greying black hair turned and gave Tsunade a brief nod before carrying on down the hall carrying a stack of files and medical equipment. Sakura turned to Tsunade with a questioning look, only to be signalled to follow.

Not wanting to upset her mentor further she followed Tsunade through the winding halls, nodding her head to acknowledge those she worked with briefly before passing on. After a minute or so they entered a rather big office through a solid wooden door, with cupboards covering the walls of the office from floor to ceiling with books scrolls and equipment of all sorts. In the middle and towards the back of all this was a plain wooden desk also strewn with papers.

Tsunade took a seat behind the desk, shifting to find a comfortable position in the high backed chair before indicating for Sakura to take a seat. Hesitantly Sakura sat down on one of the proffered visitor chairs as her mentor shuffled the papers into seemingly random piles before pushing them to the sides to clear a space for herself.

Once all the pages where cleared and the desk once again resembled a desk, Tsunade clasped her hands and leaned forward before scanning Sakura with a scrutinizing gaze, making the girl uncomfortable. After a moment she leaned back in her chair, giving the nervous girl a chance to relax.

"Tell me Sakura, what's on your mind?" At this Sakura immediately begun to brush off the question before Tsunade interrupted her. "Don't Say 'It's nothing', if 'nothing' was causing you to lose focus then you wouldn't be fit to be a medic."

Sakura fell silent and contemplative, gaze fixed on the tabletop. Tsunade happy now that she would get an answer leaned forward on her crossed arms and addressed her student again, "Now tell me what is it that's really bugging you?"

* * *

_Lightning sundered the blackened skies illuminating the infinite darkness, air thick and humid with the taste of blood and battle. A ruined plain stretched all around, flooded by the torrential down pour with little trace left of the beauty the landscape once held. Amid the atmosphere of carnage stood two solemn figures across from one another, one covered in a blood red viscous chakra cloak and the other a deformed monster whose sinister appearance was only matched by the madness in his spinning eyes._

_A closer look revealed a blond head of hair and a face of rage hidden beneath the surface of the chakra cloak, eyes once bright blue now burning red with anger._

_The blue skinned demon figure focused its spinning eyes on the blood red cloak, watching as a blood red tail waved out behind it as if sentient. A grin spread across the demon-like features and it spoke, voice carrying effortlessly across the carnage and cutting through the thunder._

"_Do you really think that you can defeat me and bring me back at will?" The malice in the words was unmistakeable and they cut to the core of the fox cloaked figure that stood across from it._

"_This was never about what I thought Sasuke!" The demonic edge to the statement gave the transformed boy pause before his sharingan eyes narrowed in contempt. _

"_Your words matter little to me Naruto, the bonds we held were broken the moment I stepped out of those gates." The malice tainting the voice earlier was gone, replaced by a cold monotone. "This attempt at bringing me back is futile, it was my choice to leave. The power I seek lies elsewhere, not in this dull village of losers and weaklings such as you." _

_Burning red slits darkened in suppressed anger, he could not let his rage best him. He needed to bring the blue skinned demon in front of him home alive and in one piece. "It seems you leave me no choice Sasuke, I made a promise that I intend on keeping and that means you're coming with me whether you like it or not!"_

_No response was forthcoming so Naruto crouched at the ready, prepared to end this battle.  
Sasuke in turn took his own stance. "Hn, still as dense as ever dobe. This will teach you how weak you are compared to me, you never stood a chance." After that no more was said, for the air filled with the sound of thousands of chirping birds and a blue light surrounded Sasukes arm as lightning began to dance around is claw like hand all the way up his arm._

_It had all come down to this and Naruto knew what he needed to do if he stood any chance of fulfilling his promise. One clawed hand raised from its idle position at his side, the whisper of wind already making itself known as a violent maelstrom of chakra and wind condensed into a glowing red hued sphere of blue. This was what had to be done and as much as his mind screamed out to him telling him that there had to be another way he already knew. He already knew that there would be no other way to bring him back and he pushed on through the ache in his heart as he leapt at a rapidly approaching Sasuke. Two battle cries split the night, one filled with regret and determination, the other with a cold demonic bite._

"_Rasengan!" "Chidori!"_

_

* * *

_

The whole story had been a long one and by the end of it Tsunade eyes were shimmering darkly with suppressed emotion. Sakura had just told her of the encounter she had the night before with the recently returned blonde haired shinobi, she had left nothing out, going on to describe everything from the weather and atmosphere of the conversation to her feelings at the time and the mixed, guarded emotions that swirled in his eyes. The young kunoichi sat silent and contemplative across from the Hokage, trying to make sense of everything herself.

After a few minutes of silence Tsunade sighed and studied her student who at this point gave up on her contemplations to look at her master. Dark Hazel eyes met a confused and hurt emerald, both trying to convey understanding but not really sure that either of them had the full story to make it so.

Tsunade mulled over the information in her head, trying to see if there is anything that she missed. After a moment she focused her full attention on the girl, concluding that she needed to know a lot more than what was on the surface of this.

"Sakura, is there anything you have left out that may have been . . ." pausing Tsunade chose her words carefully. ". . . the cause of this? You said yourself that it wasn't at all like you thought it would be when you saw him again after he got back." Tsunade didn't really expect anything to come from the question as much as get the young women thinking, but the sudden drop in her student demeanour told her she had hit sore topic. Sakura's mind drifted back to all those times she put her teammate down in order to get the attention of the Uchiha, even when the blonde idiot was undeserving of it. What hurt her even more was the memory of the injured boy, injured by a promise made to her.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Tsunade could tell that this talk was going to take even longer than she though.

* * *

**After such a long time waiting for this update, even I myself will acknowledge how pitful the length of this chapter is but bare with me a moment.**  
**I know it has been nigh on a year since the last update of this story but many things have happened since then, My old computer has been replaced with a much faster MAC and i can say i am not dissappointed with the results.**

**The one setback of this though is the fact that I have lost all the previous back chapters of this story and have had to rewrite this entire chapter once again, a pain as it is. With school and family life outside my home country i have had little time for breaks so this upload has come much later than any of us have wished.**

**But thank you for following this, if you still are that is. (T.T)**


End file.
